General Immortus
"Brute strength is nothing... without the brains to make it work properly. And this brain has been around for quite a while." -General Immortus (src) General Immortus (originally from Teen Titans) is an immortal war general, and part of The Brain's crew in the Brotherhood of Evil. He commands the Stormtrooper army and plans out the battle strategies for the Brotherhood, alongside Brain. History Some time in the distant past, Immortus was hit by a beam from the Great Clock, trapping him in eternal Age Stasis. He lived for many years and witnessed every war in history. Firstborn Saga In a vision of Wesley Dodds', General Immortus spoke with The Brain, saying the operative (Nolan York) failed, but Brain told him he succeeded. In Final Preparations, he reported to Brain that Gary was leading Annie and Emily into the base, and was later with them to catch the two girls in their trap. When the base was about to blow, Immortus ordered all the Stormtroopers to evacuate. He led the fleet of naval ships in the Ocean Saga of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, in which they laid siege upon Rourke's marine research lab. The Kids Next Door encountered and faced him in his robot, but they were able to defeat him. Near the end of Nolan's story arc, "Calling All Heroes", Immortus led a band of Stormtroopers to attack the Junior Prospectors. Not wishing to attack his own daughter and a bunch of kids, Gary betrays the general, and the rest of the Stormtroopers follow as well after Immortus shoots Gary. Immortus retreated back to the base, and was there to sing with the villains in their victory song. During Nolan's finale, "Heroes Together", Immortus is defeated by the Shalas and the Junior Prospectors. Nextgen Series Six years before the current time, Hannibal Roy Bean freed Immortus and Madame Rouge from their frozen states. Bean wanted Immortus to provide him information on Heartless and Hollows. He worked with Bean to conduct an experiment to turn Karin Kurosaki into a Heartless, but it ended in her becoming a Halfa. Battles *Almost every war in history. *BOE vs. Teen Titans. *Immortus vs. Lyle T. Rourke *Immortus vs. Sector V. *BOE vs. all heroes. **Immortus vs. Junior Prospectors. **Immortus vs. Shalas. Appearance Immortus is a slim, ancient man with a bald head and wrinkly skin. He wears a blue general's suit and pants, black poots, and yellow shoulder cuffs. Kanonvers(X) In One Earth's univers the brotherhood, was killed by Kira. Personality He is a wise old man who is loyal to Brain and the ideology of evil. He believes that brute strength is nothing without the brains to use it. He is very ruthless, even willing to kill children to accomplish his goal, and gets angry when the Stormtroopers don't follow his orders. Abilities Thanks to a force from the Great Clock, Immortus has lived for many centuries. Despite his age, he is very agile and proficient with a sword. His war experience has made him an expert strategist, and he has authority over hundreds of soldiers. Stories He's Appeared *Ethics (voice) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Sector JP (flashback) Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Swordsmen Category:BOE Members